L: Change the WorLd (novel)
(Japanese) (Japanese re-release) (English) }} L: Change the WorLd (stylized as L: change the WorLd) is a novel written by M. It is a spin-off story focusing on L after the events of the first two films in the ''Death Note'' live-action film series. Although the novel is marketed as an adaption of the live-action film of the same name, it has a number of major differences and explicitly exists in a separate continuity. One of the changes to the novel is that Near is no longer a Thai boy and is more similar to the manga character, and he is already training under L as his successor. The novel also reveals more information about L, his past, and his thoughts about Light Yagami and the case. Characters The main characters listed at the beginning of the novel: * L * Kimihiko Nikaido, an immunologist * Maki Nikaido, the daughter of Dr. Nikaido * Kimiko Kujo, Dr. Nikaido's assistant * Hideaki Suruga, an FBI agent * Daisuke Matoba, director of NPO Blue Ship Contents The book contents are displayed on a timeline, counting down to the day of L's death. The chapters have the number of the countdown preceding the title. Chapter list: * 272 LA (L's Affair) * 23 Fate * 19 Destroyed * 18-1 Suruga * 18-2 Anguish * 18-3 Plan * 17-1 Break-In * 17-2 Job * 16 Kujo * 15 Agreement * 14 Strategy * 13-1 Hostage * 13-2 Exchange * 13-3 Hate * 13-4 Spoils * 12-1 Joke * 12-2 Rescue * 11 Nes * 10-1 Surrounded * 10-2 Cybernet * 10-3 Counterattack * 09-1 Attack * 09-2 Purge * 07-1 Escape * 07-2 Multiple * 07-3 Flight * 06-1 Arrival * 06-2 Discovery * 06-3 Production * 05 Piratess * 04 Bug * 02-1 Kidnapped * 02-2 Deception * 02-3 Hope * 00-1 Reunion * 00-2 Friends * 00-3 Promise * 00-4 Journey M M is the pen name used by the author of the novel. The capital letter "M" the author uses to represent themselves is written in Cloister Black/Old English Text MT font, which is the same font used by L and Watari for their identifying initials, "L" and "W." M is also credited with assisting with the film ''L: Change the WorLd''. ;Note from M Gallery LCtW inside art pg1.jpg|First page illustration LCtW inside art pg2.jpg|Second page illustration L change the world back cover.jpg|Back cover LctW 2014 cover b&w.jpg|Electronic version cover LctW inside art digital.jpg|Electronic version inside illustration LctW title page b&w.jpg|Electronic version title page Trivia * The pages in the novel were designed to bear resemblance to pages in a Death Note. * In the title L: Change the WorLd, the L in "WorLd" is capitalized; this is presumably done in order to represent L. * The author "M" is the pen name of a real person and is not Mello, the in-universe author of Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. Navigation Category:Books